Waiting
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Kouki kecil terus menunggu, dan klub basket Seirin tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap seperti itu.


Waiting

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diperoleh penulis dari fiksi ini

* * *

**satu**

Yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan anak itu adalah Fukuda.

Anak itu bertubuh kecil, berambut dan bermata cokelat, di mana kedua maniknya itu selalu dihiasi binar keingintahuan. Ia memperhatikan mereka berlatih dari balik pintu gedung olahraga yang setengah terbuka dengan wajah kagum. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Fukuda berjalan mendekati si kecil yang tampak panik begitu ia menyadari bahwa keberadaannya sudah diketahui. Fukuda tersenyum lembut, menghentikan si anak yang hampir berlari takut, dan membuka pintu gedung olahraga untuk mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Halo, boleh kakak tanya kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Yang lain terlalu kaget melihat ada anak kecil di balik pintu untuk sekedar mengucap satu kata. Beramai-ramai mereka memandang si kecil berambut cokelat, sementara yang dipandangi ingin mengubur diri di lubang terdekat.

"Um... maaf, ya. Kouki... Kouki bosan. Kouki nunggu Mama. Jadi Kouki jalan-jalan, terus lihat kakak-kakak. Jadinya Kouki nonton. Kouki ganggu?"

Mata dengan iris sewarna tanah itu mengerjap inosen. Sepuluh orang pemuda dan satu orang gadis luluh hatinya di bawah pandangan memelas si kecil berambut cokelat urakan dengan nama Kouki.

"Kouki sayang, kamu nggak ganggu, kok," Riko berlutut, menyamakan garis pandangnya dengan si anak lelaki. "Kamu boleh nonton sampai mamamu datang, oke? Kouki bisa temani kakak mengawasi yang lain."

Kedua matanya berbinar senang. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah manisnya. "Benar boleh?"

"Tentu saja!"

Nigou, yang tengah berada di pelukan Kuroko, menyalak riang.

* * *

**dua**

Ketika pada hari berikutnya klub basket Seirin berlatih seperti biasa, mereka mendapati Kouki kembali mengintip dari balik pintu dengan posisi sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kiyoshi memanggilnya dengan riang. "Kouki, kamu masuk aja, nggak apa-apa kok."

Maka kedua kaki mungilnya melangkah masuk ke dalam, dan dengan malu-malu duduklah ia di samping Kagami yang tengah meneguk sebotol air mineral. Hyuuga datang mendekat dengan niat hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada Riko, namun ia mengurungkannya dan beralih menatap Kouki yang sedang bermain dengan Nigou.

"Kouki, kamu menunggu mama lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari si empunya surai cokelat muda.

"Iya, soalnya Mama bakal jemput Kouki di sini."

"Tapi kemarin kamu dijemput jam berapa? Kami pulang duluan darimu, lho. Dan Kouki kemarin menolak untuk kami antar."

Kouki mengerjap bingung. "Kouki nolak soalnya nanti Mama marah. Mama jemput, kok."

Hyuuga memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

* * *

**tiga**

Kouki selalu datang setiap hari ke latihan sore mereka, menunggu ibunya datang menjemput sambil mengawasi para anggota klub basket Seirin berlatih serta bermain dengan Nigou. Anehnya, tidak sekalipun mereka bertemu dengan ibu Kouki, tidak peduli selarut apapun mereka berlatih. Kouki selalu dijemput setelah mereka semua pulang.

Dengan cepat, Kouki menjadi akrab dengan semua anggota klub, dan ia sudah seperti asisten mini bagi Riko.

Suatu hari, Kuroko bertanya. "Usiamu berapa, Kouki?"

"Enam, Kak Kuroko."

Si pemuda dengan rambut biru langit mengangguk paham. Di dalam hati ia berpikir, betapa teganya sang ibu menyuruh anaknya yang masih kecil menunggu sendirian di sini bahkan ketika hari sudah gelap.

Sepertinya teman-temannya mempunyai pikiran sama. Mitobe dan Koganei memandang Kouki kecil dengan khawatir. Kiyoshi, Hyuuga serta Riko mengedutkan alis mereka. Kagami berdecak kesal. Raut wajah Izuki berubah keruh sementara Tsuchida, Kawahara dan Fukuda saling bertukar pandang.

Dari sudut lapangan, Nigou mendengking sedih.

* * *

**empat**

Kuroko, yang secara kebetulan lewat di depan sekolahnya pada suatu sore di hari mereka semua libur karena guru-guru mempunyai urusan, mendapati sesosok anak kecil berambut cokelat yang begitu familiar di matanya tengah duduk termenung di balik gerbang yang terkunci.

"Kouki, sedang apa kamu di sini?"

Si kecil menoleh, kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat Kuroko. "Kouki nunggu Mama."

"Kenapa kamu terkunci di dalam?"

Kouki menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, bingung. Sang bayang memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Eh Kak Kuroko, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Kouki, lho! Kira-kira Mama rayakan, tidak?"

Kuroko mengerjap. Hatinya berkecamuk. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil penuh paksaan. "...Kouki bisa rayakan bersama kami."

"Sungguh? Terima kasih!"

Sesampainya di rumah, Kuroko langsung menelepon penjaga sekolah, menanyakan mengapa bisa ada anak kecil terkunci di balik pagar sekolah.

Penjaga sekolah berkata tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Ia kemudian balik bertanya, kepada siapa Kuroko berbicara tadi siang?

Kuroko terdiam. Bukan dengan siapa-siapa, katanya. Ia ucapkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan dan telepon pun ia tutup.

Esoknya ketika latihan pagi, ia ceritakan hal itu pada teman-temannya yang lain, membuat wajah mereka semua memucat drastis.

* * *

**lima**

"Momoi-san, boleh minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Tetsu-kun! Ada apa?"

"Tolong carikan informasi mengenai seorang anak kecil bernama Kouki, berusia enam tahun, berambut dan bermata cokelat."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan anak itu?"

"...aku juga tidak tahu, Momoi-san. Makanya aku butuh informasi."

"Baiklah, Tetsu-kun."

...

"Tetsu-kun? Aku sudah dapat informasinya... tapi..."

"Tidak apa. Tolong beritahu aku."

"Furihata Kouki, lahir tanggal 8 November dan berusia enam tahun, tidak diketahui keberadaannya sejak dua bulan lalu. Tinggal bersama ibunya, dan sepertinya ibunya benci Kouki. Dia... dibawa oleh ibunya tengah malam dua bulan lalu entah ke mana ketika wanita itu sedang mabuk berat, wanita itu sendiri juga lupa, dan... di sana, Kouki diracun, dan selagi kesadarannya berangsur hilang ibunya berkata akan menjemputnya nanti dan ia bisa tidur dulu. Kemudian... Kouki dikubur di sana oleh ibunya sendiri, dalam keadaan hidup karena racunnya belum bekerja penuh, dan sampai sekarang jasadnya belum ditemukan. Tetsu-kun... ibu Kouki mengakui semua ini kepada polisi dengan ringan. Dia ingat bagaimana dia membunuh putranya sendiri tapi tidak ingat lokasinya."

"...terima kasih, Momoi-san."

"...sama-sama, Tetsu-kun."

* * *

**enam**

Pagi-pagi sekali semua anggota klub basket Seirin sudah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah mereka, beberapa membawa cangkul dan sekop.

Setengah mati mereka berusaha berakting tidak tahu apa-apa di hadapan Kouki kemarin. Kouki menyadarinya dan ia bertanya ada apa, kenapa kakak-kakak sekalian sepertinya ada masalah? Tidak ada yang tega menjawab. Riko beralasan bahwa mereka semua terbebani pikirannya dengan latih tanding bersama sekolah lain.

Kouki masih setia menunggu ibunya tersayang untuk datang menjemput.

Menunggu kedatangan sesosok orang yang mestinya menjadi pelindung bagi anaknya.

Kuroko berlutut, tangannya mengelus kepala Nigou lembut. "Nigou, kau tahu tugasmu?"

Nigou menjawab dengan dengkingan pelan.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka semua berada di tanah kosong tak terpakai di belakang sekolah. Nigou berhenti menggunakan penciumannya dan terdiam di satu sudut lapangan itu, kakinya mengais-ngais dan sekali lagi ia mendengking sedih sambil menghadap ke semua anggota klub basket Seirin.

Sepuluh menit mereka menggali, dan ketika terlihat kerangka kepala dan sedikit helai rambut berwarna cokelat, Riko tak kuasa menahan tangis.

* * *

**tujuh**

Pemakaman Kouki diadakan dua hari setelah jasadnya ditemukan yakni pada tanggal 8 November, dan dihadiri oleh semua anggota klub basket Seirin.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Si kecil telah menjadi bagian dari tim mereka selama dua bulan penantiannya menunggu sang ibu yang tak kunjung datang.

Ketika prosesi pemakaman telah berakhir, Riko melangkahkan kakinya mendekati nisan Kouki dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Diletakkannya sebuket bunga krisan kesukaan Kouki dan dielusnya batu nisan itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Tuhan sudah jemput kamu, Kouki sayang. Kamu nggak perlu nunggu Mama lagi. Semoga kamu bahagia di sana. Kami sayang kamu."

Dan, ya, tentulah Kouki akan lebih bahagia di sana.

* * *

_fin_

* * *

Maaf saya bunuh Furi lagi :" saya sedang mood angst (?) ._. kenapa dibagi menjadi tujuh bagian, karena tujuh itu umur Furi seandainya mamanya nggak bunuh dia.

EDIT: saya salah nulis tanggal ulang tahun Furi ;A; makasih buat Calico Neko-san yang udah ngasih tau saya :") 7 November itu pembukaan WC orz

Makasih udah baca :"3


End file.
